Drabble abc UKSP
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Kehidupan Arthur dan Antonio yang berwarna, percikan rasa yang selama ini ada, kita ungkit satu-satu di drabble ini. Asam manis terkecap di dalamnya, akankah mereka sampai ke ujung cerita?


Hetalia to Hidekazu Himaruya

Drabble simple from me

Warning: OOC, AU, TYPOS, alur cepat, bahasa sarkas, dan penuturan yang sangat memaksa :v

Genre : Humor/Drama

Rated: T

* * *

.

.

.

O0o0O

.

* * *

A for Armada

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut _brunet_ berusaha menahan sakit saat kerongkongannya serasa tercekik dan sesak, ditandai dengan noda merah dan biru karna luka di sekitar putaran leher oleh besi dingin yang melilit leher, memaksa Antonio Fernandez Carriedo -sang pemuda- yang berusaha untuk memberontak namun tak bisa.

Tangan diikat, kaki dikunci pergerakannya oleh tali, dan leher terikat oleh besi, ditambah rasa sakit akan sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya yang tengah terbuka sampai bagian pundak yang kedinginan. Ia sudah tidak jauh berbeda diperlakukan bak binatang tak bernyawa, binatang bernyawa saja masih disayangi… melihat keadaannya…. Ia terlihat lebih rendah dari hewan atau binatang.

Pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ berbaju ala bajak laut itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat pemuda di depannya itu terbatuk-batuk sampai mempercikan darah pada lantai kayu di bawahhnya yang sukses membuat tawa nista nan menjijikan penuh perendahan lepas begitu saja, ia tertawa bahagia saat orang terhina olehnya tentu.

Sang Arthur Kirkland…. Raja dari pada raja, penguasa dari para penguasa, dan sang durjana dari segala antek –anteknya. Dan sekarang ia merasa sangat puas saat melihat sang tawanan dalam keadaan sangat mengenaskan.

"Menyenangkan sekali bermain denganmu Fernandez…" ujarnya berbau sarkastis dengan diselangi tawa mengejek yang seakan tak pernah ingin lepas dari jiwanya.

Antonio hanya diam, inginnya memberontak dan membanting pemuda menjengkelkan di hadapannya, namun dirinya terlalu tak berguna, bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat rantai di tangan pemuda pirang itu sudah dilepas dan tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih itu mendekat, dengan kasar mecengkram dagu sang latin memaksanya untuk melihat lurus padanya.

Dan pada saat itulah ia sebentar mencuri pandang ke arah jendela bulat di sampingnya sebelum bibir pucat itu mendekat, armadanya hancur… hancur… dan mulai sekarang akan menjadi sejarah yang paling tak ingin ia bolak-balik lembarannya.

Apa itu karma dari Tuhan atas jasad yang ia buat di America latin.

Ia terlalu lemah hanya sekedar memikirkannya.

Karna ia yakin, suatu saat ia akan jatuh, dan jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam hanya untuk menyaksikan warga bersenang-senang merayakan kepergiannya.

.

* * *

B for Bird

* * *

Arthur menatap Antonio yang sedang duduk di kursi sofa sambil tersenyum senang, wajahnya memerah dan nafas panas keluar dari mulutnya, terlihat terengah-engah dengan mata sayu yang ada. Ditambah badan bergemetar dan mulut terbuka. Tapi ia yakin… senyum dan aura kecerian itu tak pernah hilang.

"Boleh aku pegang?" Arthur bertanya datar seraya tangannya mendekat untuk memegang apa yang Antonio pegang, yaitu 'burung' yang sekarang terlihat lebih kecil dari kebanyakan yang pernah ia lihat, terlihat mungil dan sukses membuat wajah Arthur memerah.

"Haaahhh… Haaahhhh….." Antonio mendesah tak karuan saat wajahnya memerah bak tersiram air panas.

Arthur menatap khawatir saat ia melihat keadaan Antonio yang memerah dan terengah-engah, ia tak menyangka ternyata keadaan Antonio sudah sampai titik puncak dimana setelah ini sang brunet akan pingsan seperti kebiasaannya, padahal dalam keadaan seperti ini, Antonio tak perlu memintanya melakukan ini.

Arthur mennggenggam 'burung' itu sebelum Antonio kembali tak sadarkan diri hingga Arthur hampir menjerit, dan lebih memilih berteriak memanggil kedua sahabat Antonio untuk membantu sang _british_ membawa Antonio ke kamarnya sedangkan sang 'burung' kecil sudah berada di kepala sang pemiliknya.

" _Bloody hell_ , dia terlalu memaksakan diri, _git_ …"

"Demamnya sepetinya naik lagi, _mon Cherie_ …. "

"Padahal aku kira demamnya sudah turun sampai minta Gilbird untuk bermain dengannya. Gak _awesome_ banget sih, si Antonio itu!"

.

* * *

C for Cat

* * *

Arthur mendengus kesal dan bersungut-sungut ria seraya menekan tombol remot TV dengan asal dan kasar tidak mempedulikan _channel_ apa yang sedang ia pindahkan, ia hanya focus memandang sinis pemuda yang sedang duduk satu sofa dengannya, sang _british_ masih memperhatikan dengan _detail_ pemuda yang sedang memeluk dan mengelus lembut kucing kecil di pangkuannya.

Arthur menghela nafas kesal mengizinkan Antonio memelihara hewan dengan alasan karna kesepian di rumah- walau sebenarnya Antonio memaksa- tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dan pepatah benar, penyesalan datang pada akhir… dan sialnya lagi semua atensi sang _brunet_ sekarang bertumpu pada kucing _Scotland_ yang terlihat mendengkur nyaman karna Antonio terus mengelus bulu lembutnya sambil sesekali memeluk sang kucing.

Melihat itu Arthur jadi sirik tiada tara saat melihat perlakuan super lembut yang hanya ditunjukan pada kucing itu, oke… Arthur masih waras untuk tidak berteriak menyatakan api kecemburuannya dan menabuh genderang perang, tentu… masih CUKUP waras.

"Kenapa kau tidak memelihara kucing khusus untukmu juga, Arturo…" ucap Antonio basa-basi di tengah sesi mengelusnya dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kucing itu.

"Repot." jawab Sinis, singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas maksudnya, ditambah Arthur masih kesal dan mengutuk-ngutuk kucing kecil itu.

Antonio memiringkan kepalanya menatap kebawah dengan wajah gemas ingin mencium bulu lembut sang kucing, lalu akhirnya ia memilih melaksanakan niat dan merundukan wajahnya bersamaan sang kucing yang seperti mengerti tindakan Antonio selanjutnya dan langsung berdiri bertumpu pada dada berbalut kaus merah itu. Sampai dititik itu Arthur jengkel setengah mati, sebelum….

Cup…

Mata sang pemuda kelahiran Spanyol itu membulat saat ia sadar ciumannya bukan mendarat pada sang kucing imut melainkan bibir pucat sang _british_ yang sekarang sedang menautkan kedua alisnya dengan sedikit decakan kecil di sela ciuman sebagai tanda bahwa ia kesal, dan sedetik kemudan sang alis tebal menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan memalingkan wajah dengan kesal ke arah berlawanan.

Dan jelas terlihat semburat merah menjalar sampai telinga pucat sang _british_ , dan sukses membuat Antonio ikut merona dan tersenyum lembut.

Arthur yang cemburu, dan Antonio mengerti itu

.

* * *

D for Dream

* * *

Arthur sekarang berada di antara sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Angin semerbak yang harum menyejukan yang sebagian besar ditimbulkan oleh ranting-ranting pohon berdaun hijau di atasnya menambah rasa senang di hatinya. Arthur merasa bahagia, tapi bukan karna latarnya…. melainkan seorang pemuda berpakaian maid berwarna hijau dan penutup kepala yang sedang menyuapinya.

Dengan lembut penuh perasaan pemuda berambut _brunet_ bermata _zamrud_ yang dikenal bernama Antonio itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis sehabis menyuapi Arthur, lalu ia mengambil _tissue_ dan mengelap sisa makan di sudut bibir sang britania, dengan belaian lembut keibuan.

Arthur senang saat melihat senyuman dan perlakuan manis Antonio, dan saat mereka sedang santai menggelar tikar dan duduk menatap langit biru luas, Arthur menggerakan tanganya untuk menyentuh tubuh Antonio berbalut kain maid-yang entah sejak kapan Antonio memiliki itu-dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat.

 _God_ , apa ini mimpi?

Dan dengan lembut menyentuh tengkuk sang kawan yang tenang-tenang saja, walau wajahnya terlihat senang dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, sungguh Arthur tak kuat melihatnya.

Dan ia segera-

Jduaakk…..

"AWW.." Arthur meringis sakit saat rahangnya serasa ngilu.

Mata berarna _emerald_ itu terbuka sepenuhnya saat ia sadar tentang namanya dunia nyata, karna itu dia sekarang sedang tidur di kasur dan sejak kapan Antnio sedang ia peluk erat dengan satu tangan, dan dengan tidak-imut-sekali memberontak berusaha menjauh.

"Aku bukan gulingmu, brengsek!" ujar Antonio saat menyadari sedari tadi tidurnya selalu terganggu padahal sekarang baru pukul 2 malam, dan anehnya ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Arthur myadari ada yang aneh, jangan-jangan tadi itu mimpi, dan rahangnya ini baru saja disikut oleh Antonio yang jauh berbeda dengan ada yang di dalam mimpinya. Jadi selama di mimpi yang dipeluk itu juga Antonio, tapi tetap ia lebih menyukai yang ada dimimpinya.

"Sialan, kau membangunkanku dari mimpi indah."

Dan malam itu terdengar suara bantal menimpuk wajah seseorang. Bersamaan Arthur mengerang dan yang masih memikirkan mimpinya yang sangat un-Gentlemantly.

.

* * *

E for Emerald

* * *

Antonio dan Arthur duduk di beranda rumah menikmati mentari pagi seraya menyeruput teh, kue _churros_ , dan coklat buatan Antonio. Keduanya terlihat dipisahkan meja kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, walau begitu… Antonio masih tetap dapat memandang wajah putih Arthur yang diterpa mentari pagi.

Antonio menatap Arthur, terus memperhatika bola mata _emerald_ yang sangat indah saat terkena cahaya mentari, entah kenapa hal itu menjadi magnet yang kuat membuat Antonio berhenti melakukan kegiatan mengunyah _churros_ nya.

Arthur yang merasa diperhatkan menaruh cangkir porselennya di meja kecil dan balik menatap Antonio. "Hn?…" ucap Arthur seakan menayakan tentang masalah Antonio sampai menatap segitunya.

"Iris _emeraldmu_ indah sekali…." ucap polos Antonio tanpa menghiraukan perempatan siku-siku yang menandakan sepertinya Arthur tidak suka pujian sang maditerania.

"Maksudmu apa, _bloody wanker_? Orang _yandere_ sepertimu itu pasti tidak mau memujiku selain jika kau terobsesi ingin mencongkel mataku dan membuatnya menjadi koleksimu…" ujar sinis dan sarkas Arthur di tengah serupuan tehnya sambil mengucapkan satu kepribadian karakter yang sering disebut-sebut oleh Kiku sebagai kepribadian sang _Spaniard_ yang sesungguhnya.

" _Aku rasa kau benar juga…"_

Dan Arthur sadar ucapan Antonio tak main-main saat ia melihat aura gelap mengelilingi tubuh Antonio ditambah suara berat monoton dan mata yang bersinar tajam mirip seperti Ivan punya.

.

* * *

F for Fans

* * *

Arthur menyeruput tehnya tidak peduli saat Antonio menghabiskan harinya ini dengan memintanya tersenyum hanya untuk seharian esok, dan Arthur menolaknya mentah-metah karna tak sudi jika harus tersenyum kalau bukan karna orang menderita. Lagipula pada saat orang menderita itu tidak bisa dikatakan senyuman.

"Arturo, aku mohon… jarang jarang lhoo.. aku ini memohon padamu, ayolah. Baiklah! Jika kau tak mau aku akan mogok makan!"

"Tidak, Anthony! Aku bilang TIDAK! Kau tidak makan juga bukan urusanku.." walau dalam hati kecilnya Arthur khawatir jika hal itu terjadi.

"Oke, jika itu maumu, aku juga akan mogok bicara padamu…" pemuda ini maunya apa sih…. Sampe segitunya cuma karna senyuman.

Dan benar saja, Antonio seharian itu tak makan dan bahkan hanya duduk di sofa tempat tidurnya sambil meringkuk mogok bicara dan makan, Antonio benar-benar serius,p pikir sang _british_ , yang mulai panic dan berfikiran jauh jika hal ini terjadi pada jangka waktu panjang mungkin Antonio akan mati.

Arthur mengalah untuk pertama kalinya dan mengiyakan keingann Antonio membuat pemuda itu akan merasakan seharian dengan senyum sang british. Tapi memang apa salahnya sih? Cuma senyum kok!...

Dan besoknya, Antonio jengkel setengah mati sampai hilang nyawanya. Bagaimana tidak, niatnya mengajak Arthur ke kafetaria terdekat malah menjadi pergelaran foto model. Dan ditambah kupingnya makin panas saat mendegar jeritan histeris saat Arthur tersenyum pada salah satu gadis.

Panas, panas sekali, rasanya ia hampir mati. Buka karna ia tak menyukai senyuman Arthur, tapi sifat Arthur yang berubah 180% menjadi pemuda yang suka tebar pesona hingga perempuan banjir darah dan mengadakan suplai _tissue_ dadakan.

Rasanya mode- _yandere_ nya mulai keluar saat Arthur melupakannya yang sedang menunggunya di salah satu meja terdekat, rasanya saat ini pula ia ingin membunuh semua fans atau mengaku fans yang mengerumuni Arthur.

Akhirnya Antonio segera pergi dari situ dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah, dan dikerumuni oleh aura hitam yang sangat menggoda orang untuk tak bersua, dan saat itulah Antonio menyadari satu hal…. Ia benci senyuman Arthur.

Dan saat pulang ke rumah, Antonio kembali memohon pada Arthur agar tidak tersenyum lagi dan mengancam akan bunuh diri kalau bisa.

.

.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

…

A/N: kembali lagi bertemu yaku *u*, ada yang kangen? Kangen nampar yaku adalah :v. jadi ini fanfic pertama yaku yang dirilis tahun ini, iyahhh… :v yaku kan sekarang udah lulus dan menaiki jenjang baru, jadi rada berbeda aja sekarang, jarang post cerita.

Tadinya mau post abc same xyz… tapi kayaknya pasti ditunda tunda terus, makanya yaku post seadanya dulu *U* /peace

.

.

Mohon review bila berkenan


End file.
